What If Sena Met First?
by GenderBenderLuver
Summary: What if Sena met -- first? What if he met Agon before Hiruma? Or Hiruma before Mamori? Poor influential Sena. - Sometimes Pairings, other times not. - Sena is in an AU but still play football. - Obvious OOCness.
1. Agon

A new series about Sena, I might make a longer one if any of these drabbles peak my interests. First in line is Agon, number one, I plan to make a better one later, since this one seems to only review what happens after they meet.

**Chapter 1- What if Sena met ****Agon ****first?**

The game between the Deimon Devilbats and the Shinryūji Nagas came as a complete surprise. Instead of being crushed in a way that would make all fans become haters, the Deimon Devilbats actually stood their ground and made _two _goals on them, out of pure luck in the beginning when Agon had not played, despite hating Hiruma to the pits of hell where they both belonged. When Agon finally joined, he was disturbed by the fact that the Deimon Devilbats was only trailing behind with ten points.

"Che, I'm sick of this, Unko-chan, let's do the _Titanium Dragonfly."_

Unsui froze; Agon had actually decided to go straight to such a risky play, even before the middle of the game started. He snuck a look at the tiny frame of the boy sitting on the bench which everyone had passed as a benchwarmer, but how wrong they were.

Before long, Agon deliberately pushed a player into one of their own, and he was too injured to do much else.

"Agon, that was just cruel." Unsui muttered, but Agon just sneered in response. "Player swap, 21."

The boy lifted his head at that number and slowly got up from the bench and joined the players on the field, surprising Hiruma.

'_Underestimating us? Or...' _Hiruma thought to himself before just passed it as a bluff. That was when the man he knew so well five years before, Agon had formed a play that he didn't recognize.

"_T-This is...? The Titanium Dragonfly?!" _The announcer's voice roared over the few screams of the crows that seemed to recognize it. '_Ho, so he has more cards to use, fucking dreads,' _Hiruma chuckled, thinking that he could beat it the same way he beat the Golden Dragonfly.

But, of course, he was wrong.

Instead of their usual play of Unsui just passing to Agon, he threw it skilfully to the boy, who, as soon as those tiny fingers touched that ball, ran.

The speed was _incredible._

If Hiruma hadn't seen him take off, he wouldn't even realize that in three seconds he had managed to cover almost forty yards and Hiruma yelled: "Get that fucking shrimp!"

But he seemed to be experienced in fighting, despite never shining in the spotlight before. When he didn't dodge them skilfully with sharp turns, he blocked them with his arms like a dagger fighting a sword.

It was frightening to know that they would never catch up- _could _never catch up to that speed.

When Hiruma managed to deceive that mysterious boy inside that Eyeshield, he froze and passed it to Agon, who was even more of an impossible target, as if they were taunting him, taunting the fact that he had nothing but his tactics to do rely on. Through gritted teeth, for the first time, first time, even after defeating numerous opponents, he had nothing, no clever things to say, no bluffs, no tactics.

Nothing.

It was pathetic.

Hiruma did nothing but stare at the clock that passed by quickly until nothing was left, all those dreams shattered by one mistake.

He didn't have a runner.

As soon as the siren passed, there were cheering from the Shinryūji side, although the players didn't look that surprised, as if they expected it to happen this way, so smoothly.

"Kukuku, see this, fucking trash? We're going to win the Christmas Bowl." Agon chuckled, his dark eyes staring from behind his sunglasses with a look that was more sinister than Hiruma's own stare.

Hiruma said nothing.

There was an emotion that stood out between the happiness spread amongst the team, the boy stood out, seemingly not as happy as he was supposed to be when one of them asked: "Ne, Sena-chan, you want to join us for a drink?" The boy shook his head while taking off his mask to reveal his pale feminine face, drenched in sweat.

Hiruma was still just standing there.

The boy, smiling and nodding to what the other said, suddenly seemed to notice Hiruma and he snuck a look at Agon before sneaking his way towards the frozen gargoyle.

"It was a good match." His voice slipped out, slightly more feminine than his face. "I was fooled by them more than once, and maybe, maybe if you found a runner, you would have a chance."

There was no way Hiruma would find a runner that could even match his speed and motivation.

Then Agon interrupted: "Ah, fucking brownie, get over here. What the fuck are you doing talking to that trash?"

Brownie, Hiruma scoffed, so he was above trash, then?

It was frightening; maybe things would've been different if he found Sena first.


	2. Hiruma

Slight AU in this one, Sena meets Hiruma first and still plays football, and some other games... And of course, OUT OF CHARACTER SENA, because he met Hiruma before Mamori.

Okay, you should know the basic rules of blackjack before reading this or read Chapter 88 or Eyeshield 21 to get a better idea of this.

**Chapter 2- What if Sena met Hiruma first?**

"Blackjack,"

The young boy, barely at the legal age of eighteen, placed down two cards onto the table, mesmerizing the spectators. As the players sighed from losing once again for what seemed to be the hundredth time. The young boy's brown eyes trailed along the coins that the dealer reluctantly placed on his stack. Kobayakawa Sena.

"Fuck, no way he can get three blackjacks in a row! He's cheating!" accused one of the spectators, but Sena's expression stayed the same.

"Kekeke, fucking idiot, accuse all you want, but he always knows what cards you have." A blonde interrupted from the back of the make-shift casino where he leaned back on his chair and counted the money that Sena had won. "During the time that the other players choose if they want to take another card from the stack, he knows what cards are left, like me, and get a blackjack."

The gum that Sena had chewed popped, shattering the silence between the players. Once again, everyone single one of them was dealt with two hands. "Yoichi, you didn't need to tell them that." Hiruma sneered when Sena addressed him so casually, before proceeding to count the money. Sena didn't sound annoyed or angry, just more _expecting, _as if he expected the players to figure it out on their own, somehow.

Sena placed down ten dollars while looking at his own cards blankly, as if it was telling him a story that he had no interest in. The other three players, slowly put the same bet, one of them even had a slight smile on his face that only Sena had noticed. Sena looked at his own cards and... Well, he didn't do anything, but despite that, he doubled his initial bet of ten dollars into twenty.

Time stood still for a second.

Everyone didn't believe their eyes, no one, even the smirking one couldn't even muster up a smile when he saw that.

Was Sena that confident in his hand? Or was it a bluff?

Hiruma was just smirking as he finished counting the money, only he, the spectator, knew who would win and who would fail, being the one who calculated the chance of Sena winning, considering the position of the Up-Cards, the cards that were facing up.

"89 percent chance that fucking shrimp would win," Hiruma chuckled; Sena didn't even twitch at the nickname.

Was that a bluff?

No one knew.

Those two were well known in the area, Hiruma was famed for his demonic-like appearance and his uncanny ability to calculate and his tactics in gambling, although he was also the leader of a high school football club, and his 'bluffing' wasn't poker face-based, it was more like showing off his cards because he knew he was going. Hiruma won blackjack by knowing what cards were left on the stack, and getting blackjack each time, making it simply impossible to win against him.

Sena, on the other hand, was different. He had an angel-like appearance, although he had several small scars on his face and arms, probably from being affiliated with Hiruma, and he always played Blackjack or Poker, but in the thousands of games he had played, he had never lost, not once. He had an amazing poker face, which didn't falter even when he got the worst deck possible, and during games, he rarely talked, making him even more of an impossible target to win against, he could memorize all the cards but just left it all on his own skill instead of following Hiruma. Those two were opposites, yet no one, not even when the two were children, had seen them apart.

That night, Hiruma won the most money ever in one night, through Sena.

"Kekeke, the number 21 really fits you, fucking shrimp." Hiruma chuckled as they walked through the roads of Japan. Sena just popped the gum he was chewing in response and polished the handgun in his hand. Hiruma just continued to chuckle until they arrived at Deimon High. "Get into uniform, he pointed at the members that lounged around in there, two of them were familiar faces, Musashi and Kurita who were lounging in the room until the two interrupted their laziness.

"Ah, Sena-kun, Hiruma-san, where were you two?" Kurita called out with his flowery voice only for Sena to point a handgun at them in a, actually, non-threatening way, telling them to get dressed or else they would face worth. Even for six years of enduring Hiruma, Sena still had a soft side, once you get pass the gambling and gun-using part.

Hiruma just laughed when the two scurried to the dressing room with all the other members as Sena and Hiruma trailed behind.

And the first words that Sena spoke that evening were: "We're going to win the Christmas Bowl." As he placed on his eyeshield, everyone could only nod in agreement with his words.

And such was the life of Kobayakawa Sena when he met Hiruma before Mamori.


	3. Akaba and Yamato

Don't worry, I'll begin updating normally soon, this update is **long **due. I just couldn't think of anyone that seemed interesting enough.

Slightly short, I might make a part two if you want.

**Chapter 3- ****Yamato and Akaba**

There was something strange happening in the football universe.

There was a team in Japan that overpowered all else, and inside the team, there were three main people standing out the most. They all had amazing abilities, and they each balanced the others weaknesses out, they were the unstoppable trio.

They all shared the same name.

Eyeshield 21.

All bearing the familiar green eyeshield, and all bearing the number twenty-one on their backs, they were the strongest players to ever stand in football.

The first one, known as Hayato Akaba, was a well-balanced out player. Despite his lean, thin figure, he was surprisingly strong, and could tackle down the strongest opponents. His speed was well above average, and his tactical abilities were amazing (not the best in Japan, though).

The second one, Takeru Yamato, was definitely an amazing person. He didn't have the best speed (although his Caesar's charge made up for that) but his strength was enough to take down an American. Plus, he had amazing endurance; he could take down the heaviest, most amazing opponents without another thought.

Yamato and Akaba first met, the two high school students decided that since they shared the same obsession with football (Yamato didn't share Akaba's interest in music, though) they would make the best American football team there ever was in Japan. But even with the two combined and the best high school players they could find, it wasn't enough.

Until they met the third, and final, Eyeshield 21.

His identity remained hidden to the public, his small figure was not one of an athlete, and when he first stood on field among the amazing players, the opposing team thought they were mocking them.

But they were simply using their ace in the hole since the beginning.

Indeed, that boy didn't even have the guts to try to push down opposing players, and he had no strength at all. But the moment that his thin fingers touched the football, his feet dug into the ground and in less than a split second, he was gone.

It took the opposing those several seconds to understand what had happened, until one of the players spotted him.

In those five seconds, he had crossed over forty yards, just by _running._

It was too easy for him, dodging anyone that came in his way sharply.

This was the strength of the Teikoku Alexanders. They had never called a time-out, never given up their lead. They were the perfect team.

The identity of the small boy was none other than Kobayakawa Sena.

Sena met the two just a month after the two met themselves, he was in grade nine, about to graduate into high school- and when he first met them, he was getting bullied. Of course, the kind-hearted Yamato wouldn't just stand back and watch as Sena gets pummelled, he stepped in, just holding the cause of Sena's pain against the wall and Akaba followed him. They called out for him to run.

Of course Sena did.

He ran so fast, under pressure, that after running half the block in a short while, he ran straight into a wall.

"Fast and clumsy, not the best duo." Yamato commented as he chased after the boy, eyes wide from what he had seen. "But holy crap, he's fast."

Akaba nodded, offering a hand to Sena, who was sheepishly rubbing his head from his head-on run into the wall and smiled gracefully (and adorably) at the two of them and said: "Thank you."

Then Akaba asked: "Would you like to join our football duet, your rhythm really compliments ours."

Yamato rolled his eyes at what Akaba said.

"Umm, but I'm too weak to play sports," Sena commented, shocking the two of them, both half expecting him to question what Akaba said.

"But, you have _speed," _Yamato grinned.

"S-Speed?" Sena tilted his head gingerly to the side;

That was where their legend began.


End file.
